


The Long Weekend

by inkinmyheartandonthepage



Series: We Forgot Peter [22]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Asgard (Marvel), Dead May Parker (Spider-Man), Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Heartwarming, Loki is a Good Bro (Marvel), Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Pepper Potts, Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26810980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkinmyheartandonthepage/pseuds/inkinmyheartandonthepage
Summary: “Mr Thor, sir?” Peter asked as he trailed after the God through the city.“Yes, young Stark?” Thor boomed.“Umm, yeah, about Mr. Stark,” Peter said. “What time was he expecting me home?”OrIn which Thor takes Peter to Asgard but forget to let Stark know
Relationships: Peter Parker & Pepper Potts & Tony Stark
Series: We Forgot Peter [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891810
Comments: 52
Kudos: 1457





	The Long Weekend

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Guys! 
> 
> Thank you so much for all your wonderful comments and all the love for this series! I'm so glad so many of you are enjoying this series! I'm having a great time writing this! 
> 
> This prompt is from Iamanunusuallady on Tumblr - Hey, I don’t know if you have thought of it, and perhaps it’s a stupid idea. But since Peter is so massively fond of Thor and Loki, what if they took him to Asgard and they forgot to bring him back? And both Tony and Pepper are livid and demand they be taken to Asgard coz their boy has been in another planet for days and they are taken there . And Asgardians are so fascinated by these humans. Of course by then Peter is their national treasure!
> 
> I hope you enjoy and apologise for any mistakes!

Peter loved Asgard.

It was beyond everything that he had read about the place in books, not that there were many to begin with. The views were spectacular and as hard as he tried, his phone could not capture the beauty that was this place. He was sure that Ned would absolutely lose his shit when he saw the photos and it would end up being a screensaver for the next few months. Peter could spend hours just looking at the scenery around him, drinking it all in.

But he didn’t have the time to do that because there was so much to see and do and both Thor and Loki were intent to showing it all to him. They took him through the markets where Peter got to mingle with the people who in turn seemed to adore him. They offered him free things, Peter taking them so not to offend them but felt extremely guilty for taking them for free and gave them to the young kids who trailed after them, giggling.

Thor introduced him to many people, Peter struggling to remember all their names while Loki showed him all the secret places that Asgard had to offer. Peter was never more grateful for his metabolism. The food was incredible, Peter tastebuds craving at the delicious meats and treats that he was introduced to. It was the best weekend he had ever had.

Peter never wanted to leave but knew that he had to be going home at some point. Thinking on it, Peter actually had no idea when he was supposed to return to Earth. He hadn’t even had a chance to say goodbye to Pepper or Tony before Thor had appeared and whisked him up to the great city. It was hard not to get caught up in the God’s excitement.

“Mr Thor, sir?” Peter asked as he trailed after the God through the city.

“Yes, young Stark?” Thor boomed.

“Umm, yeah, about Mr. Stark,” Peter said. “What time was he expecting me home?”

Thor frowned, coming to a halt next to a market stall where a woman appeared to be selling some kind of shawls. “I am not sure.”

Loki who had been scanning the area paused and turned to fully face his brother. “What do you mean, you aren’t sure?”

“I am sure any time would be acceptable,” Thor scratched the back of his neck. “There is still so much to see!”

“I have a test at school tomorrow,” Peter said. “and I did kind of tell Mr. Stark that I would study for it.”

“What do you need study for?” Thor boomed. “You are the smartest youngling I know.”

Peter blushed at the praise. “Thanks Mr. Thor.”

“Thor,” Loki eyes were narrowed in a glare. “You did _tell_ Stark that you were bringing the boy here, didn’t you?”

“I was going to get around to it,” Thor mumbled. “At some point.”

“Thor you buffoon,” Loki hissed.

“Wait – Mr. Stark doesn’t know I’m here?” Peter yelped, face falling.

“It _may_ have slipped my mind to ask for permission,” Thor said sheepishly. “But I recalled your excitement for visiting Asgard and wished for you to experience my home.”

“And I’ve love it,” Peter rushed to sooth Thor. “Every second of it!”

“Thor, go and tell Stark you have the child here before he panics,” Loki barked.

“Oh, it’s way too late for that,” Peter winced. “Mr. Stark is going to be so mad at me.”

“Fear not,” Thor said, sticking out his hand. “I shall smooth things over.” His hammer came soaring into his hand and in an instant, he was flying off leaving Peter with Loki.

“I would take a good look around Peter,” Loki said, face grim. “I doubt Stark or Potts will be letting you out any time soon.”

“Yeah,” Peter said forlornly. He turned to the stall behind them. “Do you think it would help if I got Pepper this shawl?”

“It couldn’t hurt,” Loki said.

* * *

It had been nearing three days and there was no sign of Peter.

When Peter hadn’t come home after school, Tony had assumed that he was spending time with Ned and simply forgot to text. There had been no alert from his AI that he was in the suit, so patrolling had been out of the question. When dinner had rolled around and Pepper asked where Peter was, a small spark of panic started in Tony’s chest.

Pepper had called Ned, but the boy hadn’t seen his best friend since they parted ways at the school gate.

When ten o’clock had rolled around and there was still no word or text from Peter, Tony had donned his suit and gone searching while Pepper remained to contact MJ to see if she had seen Peter.

It was as if Peter had disappeared without a trace.

When Peter still hadn’t shown up on Saturday morning, Tony had called in Rhodey and the Avengers and had them searching everywhere. As the day went on, Tony’s panic continued to rise as there was simply no trace of the kid. They couldn’t even find him on a security camera.

Tony had vowed to May and Ben Parkers headstones that he would take care of their nephew. And for the last eight months, Tony thought he had been doing okay. He had gotten Peter through the grief of losing yet another parental figure and with Pepper’s help they had gotten him back into a routine and they had become a family.

Saturday had rolled into Sunday and Tony took in the red eyes of his fiancé and the stress lines around her mouth. She was as always, the rock that Tony had needed but even rocks could crumble, and Tony feared what would happen when she did. Tony and Pepper could not be in a world where Peter Parker had just vanished.

They were at the compound, re-grouping after another fruitless night of searching. The Avengers were speaking quietly in the kitchen, shooting glances at Tony and Pepper as they sat tiredly in the living room, scanning through video once again looking for any sign of their kid.

Everyone was alert and on their feet when bright lights shone through the window. It lasted several moments before they disappeared, leaving Thor in its wake. He strode towards the building and a few moments later he was joining them in the living room.

“Greetings everyone,” Thor’s voice was loud in the tense and quiet compound.

“Thor,” Steve greeted, nodding.

“Where is Stark?” Thor asked.

“Now might not be a good time,” Natasha said. “Peter is missing.”

“Ah, but he is not!” Thor said.

“What?” Tony and Pepper had jumped up from the couch, hurrying to Thor having heard him speak. “You know where Peter is.”

“He is in Asgard,” Thor beamed.

“Asgard,” Tony choked out. “What the hell is he doing there?”

“I took him with me,” Thor said. “I wished to show him Asgard as he expressed interest. Loki and I thought it would be nice given the loss of his Aunt.”

Tony inhaled deeply through his nose, eyes sliding close. He felt Rhodey’s firm hand squeeze his shoulder and Pepper’s smaller hand gripping his arm tightly. Peter was okay. He hadn’t been kidnapped.

“He’s okay?” Pepper demanded, voice wobbling.

“Of course!” Thor boomed. “Loki and I would not allow harm to your son.”

Pepper let out a small sigh of relief, squeezing Tony’s arm again.

Opening his eyes again, Tony tried not to be angry with Thor. “Take us to him.”

“Yes, of course,” Thor nodded. “My apologies for causing you distress. It was not my intention to make you worry. I just wanted to help Peter.”

“Just, please take us to Peter,” Pepper said.

Thor nodded and Tony took Pepper’s hand in his and tugged her after Thor.

* * *

Peter clutched his newly purchased shall in his hand, swallowing nervously as he waited for Thor to return. Peter had been so excited when Thor had asked him to come to Asgard with him. He had just assumed that he had asked Pepper and Tony for permission. Guilt swirled in his stomach at the thought of how worried they must be. After all they had done for him, taking him in after May had passed away this was not the way he wanted to be repaying them.

Peter hearing picked up Thor’s footsteps along with two other sets. When the doors to the room, Peter was flying across the room. In an instant he was being pulling into a tight hug by both Pepper and Tony and he buried his face in the closet shoulder.

“I’m sorry!” Peter cried.

“Thank God you’re okay,” Pepper said, planting a firm kiss to his forehead.

“You’re okay,” Tony said, squeezing his shoulder and pressing a kiss to his cheek. He sounded so relieved that it made Peter’s stomach churn.

He pulled back, taking in their pale face and the dark rings under their eyes. Tears stung Peter’s eyes. “I’m sorry! I thought you knew I was here. I didn’t to make you worry. I’m sorry.”

“Easy kid,” Tony said, squeezing the back of his neck. “We’re just glad you’re okay.”

“My apologies again,” Thor said, looking stricken. “I did not mean to make you worry.”

“We assure you we took care of him,” Loki added, shooting a glare to Thor.

Tony took a deep breath. “Thank you. We appreciate you doing this for Peter.”

“I really did have a good time,” Peter said, looking to Thor and Loki. “Thank you.”

“You are most welcome, young Stark,” Thor nodded, looking happier that everything had worked out okay.

Loki gave nodded, offering a rare genuine smile.

“Let’s go home,” Pepper said, smoothing a hand down Peter’s arm.

Peter caught the tremble in her hand and nodded, thrusting the shall into her hands. “I’m really sorry.”

“Hey, did you get me a gift?” Tony asked, trying to lighten the mood.

  
“Oh, umm,” Peter looked helplessly to Loki. “We can run and grab you one too!”

“Relax kid,” Tony said. “I’ll just share with Pep.”

“You will not,” Pepper sniffed, hugging the shall close to her chest with one hand while the other slipped through Peter’s arm.

“Fine,” Tony sniffed. “I get to choose the movie tonight.”

Peter relaxed at that and nodded eagerly. “I’d like that.”

Tony smiled softly at him and wrapped an arm around him. “Let’s go home kid.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy reading :)


End file.
